


[TRADUCTION] Keith, C'est Gay

by DracoSH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasme, Keith ne se rend compte de rien, Lance et Keith sont forcé de créer des liens ou Voltron va souffrir, M/M, Masturbation, Pidge profite au moins de cette situation ridicule, Sexe à venir, Slow Burn, Tension sexuelle, angst spatial, chant bourré, cliché Subversion / inversion, discussions gênantes, interruption en plein milieu, mais Lance a du mal à se concentrer, memes de l'espace, ne sous-estimez pas les prophéties, ou peut-être que..., porn mystérieux, rêves érotiques, situations sexuelles gênantes, tous les autres savent à quel point c'est gay et sont au dessus de la tension, tout est maladroit ok, voyage vers d'autres planètes, échange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoSH/pseuds/DracoSH
Summary: "Mais Keith", s'exclame Lance, sautant debout pour tenter d'insister sur ses mots, "c'est gay, mec."Keith le regarde fixement comme si il ne comprenait pas, sa tête penchée innocemment. Il hausse les épaules, et Lance ressent le besoin urgent de le secouer."C'est très, très gay !"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keith, That's Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868509) by [flyingisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingisland/pseuds/flyingisland), [lemoninagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin). 



> Tout le crédit revient à Flyingisland et Lemoninagin, je ne suis que la traductrice, avec leur accord bien entendu, vous pouvez également les retrouver sur Tumblr sous les pseudos Mothisland et Lemoninasin.

Les jambes largement ouvertes, haletant un souffle erratique alors que sa main glisse de haut en bas brutalement sur son érection, Lance se mord la lèvre. les images apparaissent avant qu’il ne puisse les arrêter — et clairement, il ne peut pas arrêter ses mouvements, les caresses devenant malheureusement uniquement plus frénétiques face à ce qu’il imagine. 

 

Des cheveux longs, soyeux, qui chatouillent quand ils effleurent son cou, un torse large luisant de sueur à cause d’une raison très différente de d’habitude, des pectoraux fermes et des abdominaux se contractant au point qu’on en voit les veines sous lui avec chaque forte poussée qu’il fait, des sourcils épais froncés, perdus dans le plaisir plutôt que dans la colère ou une moue boudeuse. 

 

Lance serre les dents, des jurons quittant librement ses lèvres alors que son rythme s’accélère à moitié furieusement, à moitié plus excité qu’il ne l’a jamais été. alors que du liquide pré-éjaculatoire chaud goutte à la pression hâtive de ses doigts, il se décale, hésitant, si peut-être le faire d’un angle différent fera disparaître cette image.

 

Cela reste cependant vain, rien ne marche plus du tout. Correction — Rien n’a jamais marché. Voir dans ses rêves des seins, qui ne font que devenir plats, imaginer des petits rires féminins évoluant en de profonds grognements graves. Des formes rondes, voluptueuses se métamorphosant en une taille étroite et des muscles fins, des coiffures mignonnes, bien coiffées, devenant celle terrible qui le hante bien trop. 

 

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi cela arrivait-il ?

 

Il ne comprend pas. Sa frustration se mélange avec son extasie, des vagues brûlantes de honte le prenant avec chaque coup de hanche le trahissant. Il veut arrêter, mais ne peut pas s’arrêter. Le fait que son corps le veuille autant et soit autant pressé le rend presque nauséeux. 

 

Un sourire gentil et rageusement sexy, de grandes lèvres entourant des dents sur sa clavicule, un flot de louanges à la place de moqueries. Tant de « Plus vite, Lance » et « Plus fort, plus fort, n’arrête pas » rebondissant de cette langue vive d’esprit, pas vraiment féminine.

 

Presque, Lance pense, une spirale se déroulant rapidement et basse dans son estomac, et il ne sait pas si il va rendre son repas ou jouir. 

 

Mais après, un orgasme éclipse tout sentiment peu plaisant, Lui prenant heureusement aussi les restes de ces images tournant comme une bobine du meilleur porno. Un nom qu’il ne devrait jamais, au grand jamais, laisser échapper dans un moment comme ça s’arrache de ses lèvres. Il ferme sa bouche brusquement juste après, même si il est trop tard pour effacer le terrible crime qu’il vient de commettre. Le dégoût traverse tout son être alors que des gouttes visqueuses, collantes roulent le long de son poignet. Il est trop bouleversé pour récupérer assez d’énergie afin de se laver. 

 

Il rejette violemment sa tête contre le mur, se demandant si peut être éclater son crâne contre celui-ci une bonne centaine de fois pourrait peut-être l’aider à au moins oublier cette tragédie. Il a du mal à réaliser exactement la merde qui vient d’arriver, à part le fait que ses fantasmes aient extrêmement mauvais goût ce soir. Tentant de calmer son souffle, des yeux désespérés se tournent vers le plafond, il ne peut échapper qu’un dernier mot

 

« Pourquoi ?! »

 

————————-————————-————————————— 

Il est à peine midi, et Lance a déjà choisi de se le mettre à dos pour aucune autre raison apparente que le fait qu’il existe. 

 

Keith était calmement en train de se servir la soupe gluante extra-terrestre qu’ils mangeaient tous, espérant en prendre suffisamment pour pouvoir maintenir un niveau de sucre dans son sang decent pour qu’il puisse aller s’entrainer, quand Lance pose sa cuillère dramatiquement avec un lourd bruit métallique, récupérant alors l’attention de tout le monde. Hunk et Pidge discutent dans un jargon mécanique qu’il ne comprend pas vraiment, et ils sont si investi qu’ils ignorent la crise colérique de Lance à venir. 

 

« Pourrais-tu être encore plus pénible aujourd’hui, Keith ? » souffle Lance, comme si c’était une réaction raisonnable.

 

Keith hausse un sourcil, s’arrête dans sa bouchée. Shiro se redresse de sa position à l’autre bout de la table, donnant un regard paternel de dissuasion à Lance. Allure et Coran se tournent aussi vers lui pour comprendre le sens même de cette agitation. 

 

« Excuse-moi ? » demande Keith, inclinant la tête alors que son humeur se dégrade instantanément. Il ne comprend pas l’attaque, il ne fait que manger. C’est comme si à chaque fois qu’il passait un bon moment, Lance devait venir faire de son mieux pour le ruiner.

 

Lance grogne, semblant préférer donner un petit coup de cuillère dans le cou de Keith. « Ouais, tu devrais t’excuser, mullet ! » il crache de manière colérique, croisant les bras. « je veux dire, franchement, est-ce que tu pourrais respirer encore plus fort ? »

 

Keith pose sa cuillère brusquement. Il n’a pas bien dormi la nuit dernière, et il n’est clairement pas dans l’humeur pour s’occuper de ça aujourd’hui. « Es-tu sérieusement en train d’essayer de me chercher des noises à cause de la manière que j’ai de respirer ? »

 

Lance reste indigné. « Évidemment, puisque tu as l’air d’un vieux gros et asthmatique qui fait un triathlon ! Alors ferme ton quiznack maintenant, j’essaie de manger là ! »

 

Lance ! crient Allura et Shiro en même temps, différant juste ans le fait qu’allure ajoute qu’il doit ‘faire attention à son langage’. 

 

Le visage d’Allura, choquée, se change dans un profond froncement de sourcil. Shira a l’air d’être à la limite de se lever et de donner une tape à l’arrière de la tête de Lance. Piège rit, son attention se dirigeant hors de sa conversation à l’insulte hurlée instantanément, comme si elle avait une sorte de radar dans son cerveau qui lance une alarme à chaque fois qu’une connerie va se produire.

 

Keith prend une profonde inspiration , essayant de retenir son irritation grandissante en vain. Il n’a pas eu l’occasion de s’entrainer pour se débarrasser de son énergie accumulée habituellement, donc c’est le pire moment que Lance aurait pu choisir pour faire ça. Sans sa séance d’entrainement journalière ou un repas complet, il perd son calme plus facilement. Il a le profond sentiment que Lance le sait aussi.

 

« Suggères-tu que » Keith sort ses mots à traver ses dents serrées, ses sourcils tressaillant, « he devrais juste arrêter de respirer ? Est-ce ce que je dois comprendre de tout ça ? »

 

« Eh bien, ça nous soulagerait bien de devoir supporter ton halètement de petit vieux, donc peut être que oui. » s’indigne Lance, s’adossant à la chaise et posant ses pieds sur la table, alors qu’il prend Keith de haut avec un air de défi, comme si il avait justifié pourquoi il ne mérite pas de respirer 

 

Coran, qui se tenait silencieux sur le côté en observant simplement, frappe la jambe de Lance pour qu’il la descende de la table avec une réprimande sur le fait qu’il salisse la table. Lance a le culot d’encore jeter un regard noir à Keith comme si il était celui qui l’avait corrigé. 

 

C’est tellement injuste. 

 

« Qu’est-ce que j’aurais même pu faire pour que tu insinues que je doive mourir quand on est simplement en train de manger ? » Keith jette les bras en l’air, faisant de grand signes de mains désespérés aux autres. « Est-ce que vous entendez ce non-sens ? Que quelqu’un me dise que je ne dramatise pas ! »

 

Pidge enlève et nettoie ses lunettes, qui étaient légèrement embrumées par à quel point elle riait fort. « Je te soutiendrais bien, mais pour être honnête la situation est juste trop drôle. » Elle lui fait un geste de main encourageant, souriant d’une manière peu convenable au vu de la situation. « Alors, s’il te plaît, ne t’inquiète pas de moi. Continuez. »

 

Keith se tourne vers le soutien de Hunk, mais il lève juste les mains de manière défensive devant lui.

 

« Ne fais pas attention à moi, mec, je ne rentre pas dans la zone de feu, et puis, Lance ne commencerait pas une dispute sans raison. N’est ce pas Lance ? »

 

Lance acquiesce, fermant les yeux et arborant un sourire suffisant. « Oui, évidemment, merci, Hunk. »

 

Keith se lève en entendant ça, serrant les poings. Il ne peut pas y croire. Est ce que tout le monde est devenu fou aujourd’hui ?

 

« Il vient littéralement de me dire d’arrêter de manger quand j’étais juste installé là en train de manger tranquillement ! Non seulement ça, mais vous étiez tous témoins, assis juste là à côté de nous, quand c’est arrivé ! Pourquoi agissez-vous tous comme si c’était pas le cas ?! »Et qu’est ce que j’aurais pu faire à ce moment pour rationaliser le fait que je mérite ça ?! »

 

« Ben je ne sais pas, Keith, » Lance ce moque en roulant des yeux, son visage rougissant — probablement de colère — alors qu’il baisse le regard d’une moue boudeuse de manière désinvolte. « Peut-être tu devrais, tu sais, être juste plus conscient de la présence des autres et ne pas avoir une respiration bruyante comme si tu étais en train de crever, ainsi je n’aurais pas à dire ça. »

 

« Ça ne fait aucun sens, bordel ! »

 

« Lance, pourquoi ne vas tu pas te calmer quelque part ? » Shiro suggère gentiment, en ayant apparemment assez de leur chamaillerie. Keith est reconnaissant qu’il y ait encore quelques personnes agissant rationnellement dans la salle — jusqu’à ce que Shiro annonce ce qu’il dit juste après, en fait. « Keith, tu y vas aussi. Va au pont d’entraînement ou je ne sais pas. »

 

Qu’est ce que c’est que cette merde. Keith est bouche bée devant Shiro

 

« Je suis d’accord », ajoute Allura, d’une voix stricte; « Ce n’est pas ce qui va nous mener à former Voltron. Vous allez tous les deux déstabiliser notre fragile équilibre, et tout notre dur labeur sera réduit en poussière — Je ne peux pas le tolérer. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir immédiatement régler vos différends quelque part d’autre. »

 

« Quoi ?! » La voix de Keith se brise en montant, il est incrédule. Il était tellement sûr qu’il aurait au moins Allura de son côté. « Mais j’ai rien fait du tout ! »

 

« Oui et bien, même si c’est peut-être le cas », Allura admet de la manière la plus vague possible, essuyant sa bouche avec un mouchoir et se levant avec son assiette vide, « tu es quand même impliqué, et du coup, ipso facto — une part du problème à mes yeux. J’espère que vous allez tous les deux régler le problème avant que le sinquiplet passe — ou, si je me souviens bien, un ‘jour’ comme vous, les humains, diriez. »

 

Avec ceci, Allura quitte la pièce à grand pas, Coran la suivant de manière obéissant, alors qu’il rappelle Shiro de s’assurer qu’ils « prennent en compte les mises en garde de la princesse ». Pidge tombe dans une plus grande crise de rire, et si Keith n’était pas si ferme sur son code moral de ne jamais frapper les enfants, il l’aurait déjà envoyée à l’autre bout de la pièce. 

 

« Bien, peu m’importe. Je ne veux pas être aux alentours de Keith et son souffle stupidement bruyant et son mullet soyeux et débile de toutes façons ! À plus, crétins ! »

 

Lance se jette sur ses pieds, lance un dernier regard furieux vers Keith, et quitte la pièce d’un pas raide, laissant un repas à moitié mangé derrière lui, ses pas sont si lours quand il part qu’on peut en entendre l’écho cinq bonnes minutes après qu’il se soit dirigé vers l’étage inférieur. Keith relâche ses poings, peu sûr de ce qu’il compte faire de la situation, et laisse ses bras pendre à ses côtés. Pidge ne rigole plus. Même Hunk a l’air perturbé, donnant en spectacle le nettoyage de ses oreilles. 

 

« Excusez-moi, il a vraiment dit mullet ‘soyeux’ ? On a bien tous entendu, n’est ce pas ? «  Hunk brise courageusement le silence, sa tête tournant hâtivement d’un côté vers l’autre de manière inquiète vers tout le monde pour essayer de confirmer qu’il n’est pas en train de devenir fou. « Genre, c’est vraiment quelque chose qui vient d’arriver ? »

 

Pidge répond avec l’une des questions dont seule elle a le secret, son sourire de retour, « Est-ce que Lance serait encore en train de faire sa puberté ? »

 

« Ça suffit, vous deux », lance Shiro brusquement, signalant une fin précipitée de la conversation. « On n’a plus le temps de jouer. On va être très occupé cet après-midi. Donc mangez vite, et concentrons-nous sur ce qu’il y a à faire pour aujourd’hui. »

 

Pidge et Hunk s’enfoncèrent tous deux un peu dans leurs chaises à la réprimande, jetant un coup d’oeil de l’un à l’autre en se remettant à manger. Ils continuent tous à manger en silence sauf Keith, qui se trouve avoir perdu son appétit. Retournant à sa chaise, il se perd, pensif, dans son bol de bouillie à moitié mangé, tant de questions lui traversant la tête. 

 

Pourquoi Lance essaierait-il de le provoquer sans la moindre raison comme ça ? Il pensait qu’ils s’entendaient plutôt bien en ce moment. Certes, pas parfaitement, mais ils s’étaient même entrainés ensemble sans la moindre dispute la nuit dernière. Ils avaient étés seuls dans la pièce, en train de s’entrainer avec quelques mouvements d’arts martiaux que Keith avait apprit à Lance, et ça s’était très bien passé. Bon, à part le fait que Lance aie soudainement quitté la pièce juste après avec un regard étrange sur son visage et disant à peine au revoir. Keith avait cependant imaginé qu’il avait peut-être vraiment besoin d’aller à la salle de bain ou quelque chose comme ça. 

 

Alors qu’est-ce qui avait pu mener à ça ? Est-ce que sa respiration était vraiment pénible ? Et même si c’était le cas, elle ne semblait pas déranger qui que ce soit d’autre. Et maintenant, comment est ce que le fait que ses cheveux soient ‘soyeux’ changent les données de l’équation, si ça change quoi que ce soit ?

 

Il tend la main vers le haut pour se toucher les cheveux distraitement, bouclant quelques mèches entre ses doigts. Il a la même sensation que d’habitude - ce sont des cheveux. Aucun adjectif ne lui vient à l’esprit pour les décrire, et il n’irait pas dire qu’ils étaient soyeux, jamais. 

 

Tout ça ne fait aucun sens. 

 

Hunk et Pidge finissent rapidement, donnant une salutation hâtive alors qu’ils expliquent qu’ils partent faire diverses tâches. Lorsqu’ils sont hors de vue, Shiro tourne un regard gentil, compatissant vers Keith. Il se lève et part vers la cuisine pour y déposer ses assiettes. Il s’arrête à côté de Keith. Il saisit de manière encourageante son épaule.

 

« Keith. Tu as entendu Allura. Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n’était pas de ta faute, mais tu vas devoir au moins tenter d’être courtois avec Lance, dans l’intérêt de former Voltron. Shiro lève sa main, proposant de prendre son assiette. « Essaye d’être sympa avec lui cela dit. On est tous soumis à un assez grand stress ici, alors je ne le prendrais pas trop personnellement. »

 

Grosse pression, ouais. C’était stupide de sa part d’oublier. Évidemment, puisqu’ils ont la tâche de sauver l’univers, il y a pas mal de stress non résolu derrière le spectacle. Sa voix sort petite mais résignée quand il répond.

 

« … Tu as raison. Merci, Shiro. Je n’en souviendrais. »

———————————————————————————————————————————

Lance est assit par terre dans la salle d’entraînement en train de prendre une pose, son dos appuyé contre le mur en prenant quelques gorgées rapide d’eau, quand Keth entre dans la pièce. Les battements de son coeur, qui s’étaient petit à petit calmés, palpite follement alors qu’ils reprennent leur vitesse précédente. La sueur sur sa nuque double, sa bouche lui semble plane de coton. 

 

« Hé », Keith le salue prudemment, comme si il avait affaire à une bombe sensée exploser si il parle un peu moins doucement. Lui faisant un petit signe de main, comme prévu, il semble plutôt inconfortable. « Euh… Je voulais juste… Tu sais, Allura veut que nous essayons de ‘se lier hors de ça’ ou quelque chose comme ça, du coup je pensais venir voir comment ça se passait pour toi… »

 

Lance soupire. Il a perdu son calme de manière irrationnelle tout à l’heure, et il se sent définitivement coupable maintenant qu’il a eu le temps de s’éclaircir l’esprit — surtout puisque son sang ne s’est pas dépêché à un certain endroit à cause de la présence de Keith. De toutes manières, ce n’est pas comme si Keith forçait son chemin volontairement dans ses fantasmes la nuit dernière. Il pousse la chaleur dans ses joues à disparaitre, heureux de pouvoir utiliser l’effort physique comme excuse si besoin en est. 

 

« désolé à propos… de tout à l’heure. T’inquiète pas mec, ça va. »

 

Keith est attiré plus près, sa main frottant sa nuque, ébouriffant ses cheveux comme un rideau dans le processus. « T’es sûr ? » Il demande, sonnant inquiet dans un sens qui fait que Lance se sent encore plus comme un enfoiré. «  S’il y a quelque chose qui te gêne, tu peux toujours m’en parler si tu, euh, le veux. »

 

Non, il ne peut vraiment pas. Il ne peut vraiment, vraiment pas dire quelque chose du genre ‘Eh bien, Keith, la nuit dernière, je me suis vigoureusement masturbé à des visions de toi si sales et dépravées, que ce fantasme de toi pourrait aussi bien abandonner le sauvetage de la galaxie et considérer une carrière dans le porno’

 

Bon, il pourrait dire ça, mais il imagine bien que ça allait pas vraiment bien passer. 

 

« Nan, vraiment, c’est rien. J’ai juste mal dormi. »

 

« Ah, je peux comprendre », dit Keith, se laissant tomber de manière inattendue à côté de lui. Il sort de sa poche et lui propose une barre, un truc bizarre avec un écoeurant ton de gris-bleu et semble être fait de vers et de copeaux de bois. Lance retrousse son nez à quoi que ça puisse être, lui faisant signe de le garder.  
Son estomac se retourne quand il dégage une odeur de la chose, qui lui rappelle celle d’un poisson abandonné sur le trottoir sous le soleil chaud, en train de mariner dans de l’eau chaude de hot dog. Il a l’impression, cela dit, que l’agitation dans son estomac a plus à voir avec comment Keith est incroyablement proche de lui à ce moment même. Lance se décale un peu plus loin de lui de la manière la plus discrète possible, très distrait par l’odeur douce, muqueuse de l’homme en question, qui par quelque manière que ce soit supplante l’autre infecte. 

 

Stupidement, il se retrouve en train de laisser ses pensées dériver vers la nuit dernière, de retour là où ces mains fortes avaient agrippé ses poignets. Ils n’avaient jamais eu de contact peau contre peau comme ça avant, que ce soit car ils avaient leurs uniforme, ou car Keith ne semble ne jamais abandonner ses gants franchissant la limite du mauvais goût qu’il portait tout le temps. Mais il était arrivé à l’entrainement sans eux pour n’importe quelle raison, probablement car il devait les laver pour une fois ou quelque chose comme ça. 

 

La forme délicate de ses mains, leur douceur velouteuse, avait choqué Lance. Il s’était attendu à les sentir plus cornées à force de se battre, un peu moins… Petites et fines, comme celles d’une femme. On pourrait même dire que ses doigts sont élégants, froids et apaisant pour la peau moite de Lance alors qu’il la serrait d’une poigne de fer. Keith l’encourageait à utiliser ce qu’il lui avait appris récemment sur comment s’échapper d’une prise à deux mains, et Lance n’avait jamais sauté en arrière aussi vite de sa vie. 

 

Alors que Keith le félicitait (avec quelque remarque à propos de comment Lance avait « finalement retenu quelque enseignement utile » en même temps), les pensées de Lance avaient commencé leur première descente dans le vulgaire — et c’était vraiment juste devenu de pire en pire à partir de là?

 

En pensant à comment les doigts de Keith lui avaient semblé serrés autour de sa chair nue avait quelque part poussé Lance à se demander à ce qu’elles pourraient lui faire ressentir autre part — ce qui était naturellement une mauvaise pente à considérer si ils s’aventuraient à le toucher de manière un peu plus intime

 

Serait-il plus gentil dans ce cas là ? Allait-il faire trainer, tracer des motifs avec eux doucement sur sa peau, ou allait-il l’agripper si violemment que ça en deviendrait douloureux ?trainer des ongles aiguisés dans les coins les plus charnus dans l’excitation du moment ? Ou était-il le genre à doucement rejeter quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière ou à caresser sa joue comme un vrai amant le ferait ? 

 

Lance ne s’était jamais rendu compte de comment des choses apparemment insignifiantes comme les mains d’un homme pouvait avoir un tel impact créatif sur ses fantasmes ainsi, encore moins qu’il puisse considérer quoi que ce soit d’un homme comme ça. Tout l’avait frappé d’un coup, ces sentiments étranges, nouveaux, et il avait encore du mal à bien comprendre. 

 

Alors que Lance traine son regard vers Keith après s’aitre forcé à arrêter de penser à ces chose avant que quelque chose de bien plus embarrassant n’arrive, il remarque Keith en train de mâcher la barre dégoûtante. 

 

« Mec, t’es malade ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c’est ? »

 

« Chais pas j’l’ai trouvé dans la cuisine. Coran dis que c’est bon pour récupérer de l’énergie. Keith essuie quelques miettes lui restant au coin de la bouche avec le revers de sa manche, y rattachant effroyablement l’attention de Lance. « C’pas mauvais, cela dit. Tu devrais essayer, j’ai remarqué que tu n’avais pas fini de manger, du coup, j’ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de quoi subsister… »

 

Keith casse un bout de la barre — du putain de côté qu’il a déjà mis dans sa bouche parfaite — et la pousse sur le visage de Lance, fermement résolu à l’empoisonner avec la « barre énergisante » suspicieuse comme une forme de revanche. Lance enfonce ces ongle dans ses cuisses pour se retenir de gémir, car il se retrouve à ouvrir sa propre bouche stupide de manière automatiquepour prendre le truc flippant entre ses lèvres. 

 

De manière assez surprenante, ça a un goût prononcé, un peu amère, comme du chocolat noir. Le visage de Keith surgit près du sien, un sourire ironique montant sur ses lèvres. Il s’appuie sur une main, s’avançant sur ses genoux alors qu’il maintient en hauteur un peu plus de la barre, nourrissant Lance avec désinvolture comme si il n’y avait rien d’étrange ou de curieusement sexuellement chargé dans la situation. Lance en prend le reste, se sentant presque mourir quand le plat des doigts de Keith effleurent juste légèrement sur lui, un ongle attrapant accidentellement sa lèvre inférieure. 

 

« Tu vois ? C’est bon, non ? » La voix de Keith est grave, mélodieuse, sa tête se penchant suffisamment pour qu’une touffe de cheveux se déploie sur un de ses eux? S’asseyant de nouveau sur ses genoux, il sort rapidement une langue rose pour lécher des miettes tombée vers son menton, mais l’attention de Lance est plus dirigée vers ses joues.

 

Il a des fossettes quand il sourit. Keith a des putain de fossettes mignonnes.

 

Comment n’avait-il pas remarqué à quel point il mignon auparavant ? Lance ne peut pas gérer ça. 

 

Lance lutte pour avaler ce qu’il lui restait dans la bouche, étouffant sur la boule qu’il a dans la gorge. 

 

« T-tu sais, je pense que je me suis assez entrainé aujourd’hui. » Lance gesticule trop sa main alors qu’il essaie de quitte la pièce aussi vite qu’il le peu sans que Keith se rende compte qu’il y a quelque chose de bizarre. « Je te verrais ce soir. Merci pour la barre extra-terrestre bizarroïde et tout, mais j’dois y aller ! j’ai oublié que je dois… »

 

Lance se lève maladroitement, farfouille, puis commence à marcher à reculons alors qu’il réfléchit à ce qu’il pourrait bien avoir à faire. Keith hausse un sourcil avec excentricité, assis avec ses jambes écartées et ses mains par terre, ressemblant beaucoup à un chiot confus. 

 

Aïe

 

« J’ai un truc à faire ! » lache Lance de manière très nulle. Oh bien. Ça devra faire l’affaire pour l’instant, puisqu’il est trop tard pour rembobiner ces mots stupide. « Un truc important chez… euh… Quelque part… » 

 

Oh bon Dieu, à quel point il veut mourir, à quel point il souhaite que la faucheuse vienne l’abattre là où il est à cet instant précis pour le sauver de cet enfer homo. 

 

« Oh… » dit Keith, une expression indéchiffrable posé sur ses traits — de la confusion, peut-être, ou de l’inquiétude. « et bien d’accord, à toute. »

 

« Le devoir m’appelle, mon gars ! » 

 

Alors qu’il court à travers les couloirs, Lance pense aux fossettes, pense à emboucher quelque chose d’autre que Keith pourrait potentiellement lui donner dans le futur/

C’est la fin, devoir défendre l’univers lui semble bien pâles comparé à cette mort homo-érotique à laquelle il a été condamné 

 

Il peut échapper à des ennemis qui essaieraient de les tuer, mais comment peut-il échapper à Keith ?

 

Il n’y a pas d’échappatoire.


End file.
